1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, more particularly, to a tube clamping and closing device for closing an opening of a tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional large-sized machine or apparatus is generally equipped with various tubes, whose diameters are different, or multiport valves, whose sizes of port openings are different, for liquids or gases flowing therein between machines. When detaching a machine, the user usually uses the tube clamping and closing device as disclosed in patent TW D142958, to closing the openings of the tubes or the multiport valves for avoiding the leakage of liquids or gases.
However, one set of the conventional tube clamping and closing device can only be applied to one kind of tube or multiport valve, so the user has to prepare plural kinds of the conventional tube clamping and closing devices for different kinds of tubes or multiport valves, respectively, and this is unpractical and cots a lot.
Moreover, the conventional tube clamping and closing device can only be applied to a flexible tube with a specific diameter. For a flexible tube with a small diameter, it can easily slip away out of the gap between two jaw portions. For a flexible tube with a large diameter, since the largest width of the gap between the two jaw portions is limited, the gap is not capable of allowing the large-diameter flexible tube being placed therewithin if the diameter of the large-diameter flexible tube is larger than the largest width of the gap, and thus the conventional tube clamping and closing device is insufficient for use.
In addition, the conventional tube clamping and closing device can only be applied to a flexible tube having a tube wall with a specific thickness. If the tube wall of the flexible tube has an unsuitable thickness, the conventional tube clamping and closing device will provide an insufficient clamping force for clamping the flexible tube firmly, and thus the flow channel of the flexible tube cannot be completely closed.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.